The Turtle Shot's
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Hasta Le omelette se vio involucrado, ¿qué hace Haku, de Naruto, en un fic de las tortugas? y ¿Desde cuando Rafa es crítico gastronómico? Esto y más en Iron Chef Ninjas!.
1. Chapter 1

**The Turtle Shot's.**

_Hola de nuevo (aunque sea la primera vez que escriba en esta sección) Les presento esto que me he atrevido a llamar The Turtle shot's, le doy un agradecimiento especial a **Rut Lance -Crystal Fairy** ya que ella es la co-escritora del fic. En esta ocasión, veremos el otro lado de la faceta política de Destructor (Shredder)_.

1st Shot -Partidos Políticos.

Todo comenzó con una misteriosa retirada. Destructor ni siquiera hizo comentario alguno sobre contraatacar o algo así, simplemente hizo una seña y desaparecieron tras una nube de humo.

Leonardo, líder del equipo tortuga (como diría Casey) reflexionó al lado de su maestro Splinter sobre las posibles causas de tan extraña reacción, pero no lograron conclusión alguna.

-Para mí que hay que rastrearlos para terminar de patirles el trasero -Bufó molesto Rafael mientras se cambiaba un pequeño vendaje- Ese cabeza de hojalata andante no saldrá ileso cuando lo vuelva a ver.

-Lo que digas -Donatello se limitó a dirigirse donde Mickey, quien veía sumamente animado un misterioso programa de televisión...

_**"...aparecen "los tontos" y comienzan a cantar...**_

_**- Si tú ves a un Chikorita, házle así.-**_

_**(Taka taka taka taka taka) los tontos en cuestión tratan con un periódico enrollado de pegarle a Chikó, sin lograrlo, en eso se aparece Kenshin con una escoba y contangiándose por el canto, empezó...**_

_**- ¡Oh! Si tú ves a un Chikorita, házle así.-**_

_**PAS Kenshin le parte la escoba en la cabeza al pobre de Chikó..."**_

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, nunca me canso de ver ese programa -Comentó Mickey mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, producto de su risa- Ya quiero ver qué le van a hacer ahora a Chikó.

Pero para su lástima, la televisora no estaba de acuerdo con él.

-"Interrumpimos este programa para dar varias noticias de último momento. Primero, el Banco Internacional fue misteriosamente asaltado, las cámaras de seguridad fueron invadidas y no hay manera de identificar a los ladrones; en otras noticias, los candidatos Kentucky, Michigan y Dallas desaparecieron misteriosamente tras un debate alusivo a las próximas elecciones..."

-¿Oyeron eso? Justo cuando Destructor se retiró, a lo mejor algo se trae -Rafael agarró los sai y estaba a punto de salir, pero Splinter lo detuvo- ¿Ahora qué?

-No tenemos pruebas de que Destructor esté involucrado...

-"Por otro lado, un nuevo candidato se ha levantado, Oroku Saki... ¿Es correcta la fuente? Bueno, después revisaremos los datos. El nuevo candidato se presentó en las oficinas del Ayuntamiento y ya comenzó con su campaña política..."

A Splinter se le cayó la boca al suelo al ver al mismísimo Destructor vestido con traje y a varios elementos del Clan del Pie haciendo de secretarios y guardaespaldas.

-"Conciudadanos, sé hasta qué nivel ha llegado la criminalidad en las calles de New York, por eso les aseguro que si YO no lo digo, no se hará nada.

-Disculpe candidato -La mismísima Abril estaba ahí con un pin a favor de la campaña de Destructor- ¿Por qué o para qué tiene esa garra?

La gente empezó a murmurar, pero este comenzó a reir.

-Esta garra -la levanta en alto- ¡Con esta garra acabaré con el mal de las calles! -y destroza el estrado.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh! -exclamación de la gente- ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEh!

-Además, se reabrirán las escuelas abandonadas, los equipos médicos tendrán reformas modernas y limpiaré de Ratas y Reptiles a las alcantarillas de esta magna ciudad..."

Leonardo apagó el televisor. Se veía más pensativo que de costumbre, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Lo vieron! -Rafael saltó en el sillón y comenzó a señalar la televisión- Ahora conocemos sus macabros planes. Secuestró a los candidatos, y con el dinero robado del banco está pagando su campaña política, vaya manera legal de apropiarse de la ciudad.

-Oigan -Mickey interrumpió- ¿Y si Leo le dice a su novia que detenga a su suegro?

-Mi...

-Basta -Splinter no dejó que Leonardo terminara (o comenzara) su defensa- Bueno, esta situación es... inusual, pero tampoco podemos atacar únicamente dirigidos por corazonadas -Leonardo iba a hablar pero nuevamente fue interrumpido- ¿Por qué no meditamos un momento acerca de lo que podemos hacer al respecto?

-Yo...

-¡Ya sé! -Donatello gritó, desconcertando a sus hermanos- Hay que promover a un candidato que simpatice con la gente, así obtendremos pruebas de que Destructor está jugando chueco.

-Do...

-Claro, dime Don¿de donde vas a sacar a un estúpido que haga de chivo expiatorio para descubrir las negras intenciones de Destructor?

-Hey...

En eso, haciendo una escandalosa entra, Casey Jones entra a la guarida...

-¡Equipo tortuga! Les traigo algo bueno, lo acabo de sacar de un auto...

Todos (menos Leonardo) se le quedan viendo, repentinamente una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en sus rostros y Casey sintió frío en su espalda.

Dos días después, Casey Jones, ciudadano de New York, estaba ante un estrado, vestido, bañado, con su máscara y un bate.

-"¿Por qué me dejé convencer?" C-co-conciuda-da-da...

-¡Habla ya estúpido, no tenemos tu tiempo!

-¡Cierra el pico vago de pacotilla! -toda la gente presta atención a Casey- ¡¿ACASO SABES CUANTO CUESTA ESTAR AGUANTANDO REGAÑOS, DESACATOS, CRÍTICAS, DIETAS, BAÑO DIARIO, LECCIONES PROPIAS DE "SEÑORITOS" Y OTRAS BABOSADAS DE ESA ÍNDOLE!? -la gente comienza a aplaudir- ¡Yo, Casey Jones, no he venido aqui a ser insultado, yo estoy por la estúpida campaña en la que me metieron por culpa del estúpido candidato opositor al que le tengo ganas de decir un par o más de verdades en su estúpida cara!

La gente aplaude enardecida y levantan pancartas en las que tacharon "Muérete" y escribieron encima "¡Jones para alcalde!"

Eso no pasó desapercibido para Destructor, quien se acercó hacia él y lo retó a un debate político.

-¡¿Y por qué no ahora?! -Casey tiró el estrado y se paró frente a Destructor.

Al día siguiente...

En la guarida, se pueden ver a los hermanos tortuga, a Abril deshaciendose de toda la publicidad de Destructor, a Casey recostado en el sofá de la manera más cómoda del universo y Splinter buscaba noticias...

-"Los candidatos Odocu Zaqui... ¿Era así? Bueno, ya no importa, el candidato y su rival Casey Jones..."

-¡Mira, estás en las noticias cuando agarraste el bate y te dieron una madrina durante el debate! -Mickey comenzó a burlarse de él y Leonardo le dio un zape para que se callara- ¡Auch!

-"... y otros requisitos fundamentales para poder asumir la alcaldía. Los candidatos que se consideraban extraviados aparecieron repentinamente interrumpiendo el debate y reorganizando sus campañas. Por otro lado, el Banco Internacional recuperó el dinero robado, hurto cometido por un grupo de universitarios que realizaban la comprobación de su tesis. La policía logró un acuerdo con ellos y el rector realizó una disculpa pública por las molestias ocurridas debido..."

Leonardo apagó el televisor.

-¿Ya puedo hablar?

**FIN** _del primer disparo_.


	2. Chapter 2

The Turtle Shot's.

Hola de nuevo (ahora si) nuevamente he vuelto, y nuevamente le doy las gracias a Rut Lance, coescritora de este fanfic. En esta ocasión¡Leo es el protagonista! Pero ¿quién es su misterioso rival?

2nd Shot -Iron Chef Ninja!

Todo comienza con Mickey dándole vuelta a los canales de televisión a toda velocidad, sin dejar que Donny alcanzara a ver los programas.

-¡Basta ya, Mickey! -levantó un poco la voz- Quiero ver la tele, dame el control.

-Pero no hay nada bueno -Mickey volvió a correr de canal en canal- Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido...

-Me rindo -Donny se hundió en lo más profundo del sillón mientras veía la pantalla buscando interés en las medias imágenes que alcanzaba a distinguir.

Por su parte, el maestro Splinter discutía acaloradamente con Rafa antes de que este se marchara casi como si se le fuera a hacer tarde.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rafa ahora? -preguntó extrañado el ingeniero-tortuga (no es un insulto) a su maestro.

-Dice que su necesidad de salir esta noche es urgente. Yo no quería dejarlo salir ya que hoy Leonardo también va a salir.

-¿Leo y Rafa juntos? -Mickey soltó el control, movimiento que aprovechó Donny- ¡Hey ya! Donny, yo estaba viendo eso -señala el televisor.

-Ahora yo lo estoy viendo. -El maestro Splister suspira cansado y se retira a su habitación.

-Vamos Donny, no hay nada bueno -Mickey siente la mirada reprobatoria de Leo (que acaba de aparecerse) y se hunde un poco en su caparazón- ¡¿Qué hongo Leo!? Oye ¿Por qué estás disfrazado? -le preguntó al verlo vestido de chef con un delantal que decía "Yo no soy una tortuga mutante"- ¿Vas a alguna fiesta y no invitas?

-No. Voy a salir un par de horas. Le dicen al cabezota que no se salga.

-Pues muy tarde Leo -le contestó Donny- Por que el chico rebelde ya se te fue.

El líder bufó, tomó su "equipo" (una maleta llena de no se qué) y salió de ahí.

-Creo que se enojó contigo Donny -Mickey salió del caparazón- Digo, salió como de rayo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro Mickey -Donny comenzó a cambiar lentamente de canales- Debate político...

-¡Aburrido! -gritó Mickey.

-...Gimnasia varonil...

-¡Asco!

-...Princess Pony...

-Júrame que no le vas a dejar ahí.

-No soy como tú. -Le cambia- ¿Iron Chef?

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un programa donde dos cocineros "profesionales" compiten entre ellos.

-Bueno, si es una guerra de comida a lo mejor y me interese.

-No es esa clase de guerra de comida, solo el Iron Chef cocinando contra... O.O ¿Leo? (¿A qué horas llegó?)

A Donny se le cayó el control de las manos, Mickey soltó lo que tenía en su boca (un pedazo de pizza salido de la nada) y en el cuarto de Splinter se escuchó un objeto que se caía y se hacía añicos.

-Es una broma¿verdad? Mira, ahí dice en su delantal "Yo no soy una tortuga mutante" ¡No puede ser Leo!

-No sé si seas o te hagas, Mickey, pero es él¡Míralo!

Mientras, en el programa Iron Chef America!

-Estate tranquilo, si ves que la presión de los espectadores y las cámaras te aturden, puedes clavar los cuchillos en las tablas o picar algo aunque no lo necesites¿vale? -El productor se acercó al Host y después se dirigió al camerino del Iron Chef- ¿Listos? Estamos al aire en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

_-¡Bienvenidos al Iron Chef Ninjas!_ -Comentó Haku totalmente emocionado, pero la señal reprobatoria de Zabuza, productor del programa, le indicó que siguiera el guión preestablecido- _Es una broma, yo no soy un ninja, no sé que sea eso_...

-Oye -le preguntó Mickey a Donny- ¿Crees que sea un ninja?

-No lo sé -Donny se acercó a la pantalla para verlo mejor- Su máscara misteriosa no me deja verlo. (Es que Haku se pone la máscara cuando no es un fic de Naruto)

-_Esto, estimado público, es Iron Chef America!_ -el público aplaude (y no hablo de Mizuki, él está a cargo de iluminación) y Haku los acompaña- _En esta ocasión, nuestro retador_ -señala a su izquierda- _Leonardo Hamato, quien luce un encantador traje de tortuga y un divertido delantal con la leyenda "No soy una tortuga mutante", ha venido de por ahí a desafiar al Iron Chef_ -Haku señala a su derecha, todo se oscurece y una figura comienza a surgir de entre las sombras- ¡_DESTRUCTOR_!

Los ojos de Mickey, Donny, Splinter y Leo se abrieron lo más posible (o sea, así O.O)

-Prepárate, Chef Tortuga...

-_Momento, él no es una tortuga_ -lo interrumpe Haku- _Solo tiene un disfraz chistoso para incrementar su chakra_ -todos se le quedan viendo a Haku.

-¿Chakra? -le pregunta visiblemente perturbado Destructor- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-¡_Y ahora les presentamos a los jueces_! -Dijo Haku saliéndose por la tangente y señalando una mesa al fondo- _Nuestro jurado del día de hoy es particularmente especial. Como nuestros jurados oficiales y de reserva fueron misteriosamente desaparecidos dejando únicamente una nota incoherente que tenía de encabezado "Somos el Clan del Pie y venimos a secuestrarlos para que nuestro jefecito Destructor gane"..._

-¡Leo, es una trampa! -Gritó Mickey al televisor.

-¿Y crees que así te va a oir? -le preguntó totalmente aturdido Donny.

-Tengo que intentarlo -se justificó el menor de las tortugas.

De vuelta con Haku, quien ya presenta al primer juez.

-_Se supone que usted proviene del planeta Vegita, sin embargo, ha vivido toda su inútil vida en este planeta, en un rincón no sé por qué no explorado y ha participado en diversos torneos de artes marciales, ha muerto, lo han revivido, ha muerto¡Y hoy lo tenemos con nosotros! Damas y caballeros¡Son Gokú con aureola en persona!_

-¡Yo quiero su autógrafo! -Stevy (personaje propio del clan del pie) sacó una libreta y una pluma, pero Akira lo detuvo- ¡Mi pluma! T-T

-Cielos, me siento feliz de estar con ustedes, ya que tengo mucha hambre. ¿Cuando comemos?

-_Encantador. Y ahora, nuestra segunda invitada, a ella la han visto reporteando, vendiendo vejestorios, viajando, de novia con un vago, entre otras cosas, pero su nombre es leyenda¡Abril O'Neil!_

-Haré como que no escuché desde "invitada" hasta "su nombre".

-_Y como nuestro último juez, un gran crítico gastronómico, proveniente de la nada, su vida, obras y acciones ha sido un misterio que no nos interesa, con nosotros, el jefe de línea de los cocineros actuales, el enemigo de los meseros¡Rafael Hamato!_

-**No olviden leer mi columna en Revisión Mangai** -Rafa se hizo publicidad (Revisión Mangai es creación original de Rut Lance)

-¿¡QUÉ!? -Grito general tanto de los presentes como de los televidentes.

-Oye -preguntó Zabuza a Haku- ¿No crees que por ser "hermanos" o lo que sean se ayuden?

-**Por mí** -dijo Rafa-** Que Leo y Destructor se vayan al diablo**.

-_Bueno, al menos es neutral¡Así que demos inicio a la competencia del día de hoy_! -Aplausos del público.

Leo se acerca a Rafa y le dice en voz baja.

-¿Desde cuando eres crítico gastronómico?

**-¿Quieres saberlo?**

Flash Back 1

-¡**Mesero**! -gritó Rafa desde la mesa de un restaurant- **¡Hay una mosca en mi sopa!**

-Pero señor -se justificó el pobre diablo- Es una ensalada.

-**Pues para que lo sepa, sabe a sopa con una mosca**.

Flash Back 2

-¡**Mesero**! -gritó Rafa en otro lugar- ¡**Estas papas con carne no saben a papas con carne**!

-¡Lo sé! -gritó el mesero y comenzó a llorar- ¡**Y ni siquiera son papas**!

La gente comenzó a ponerse verde.

Flash Back 3

-**Mesero, venga para acá** -Rafa le habló discretamente a uno de los meseros- **Mire, si quería darme veneno, mejor me lo hubiera dicho**.

-Pues... el gerente dijo que lo hiciéramos.

Flash Back 4

**-¡¿A esto le llamas sushi!?** -le gritó Rafa a Donny- **¡Ni siquiera tiene pescado!**

-Es que yo... es que yo... -Donny se va llorando- Buuuu buuu buuu -Donny se encierra en su cuarto y pone música de blues.

-**Feh! Es el rey del melodrama** -Rafa se sirve cereal (a medio día)

Flash Back 5

-**Disculpe, señorita¿Podría dejar de parlotear como comadre que acaba de ver el último chisme del momento y atenderme para ganarse su sueldo como se debe?**

La camadera, sumamente ofendida, le arrojó un vaso de agua helada.

-**Perfecto, comida asquerosa y un pésimo servicio**.

Flash Back 6 (y último)

-¡**Mesero**! -Rafa llamó al mesero por quinta vez- **Ya era hora¿A esto le llama comida italiana?**

-Disculpe, pero es comida mexicana.

**-¿Así que ahora los restaurantes italianos sirven comida mexicana? Que falta de originalidad**.

Flash Back End.

Todos se le quedan viendo a Rafa.

-**Bueno¿ustedes vienen a competir o a admirarme?**

-_Bueno_ -Haku se puso entre los competidores- _¡Demos inicio a la competencia del día de hoy!_ -El público aplaude y Haku los acompaña- _¡Y el ingrediente secreto de hoy es... CEBOLLA!_

Todos se le quedan viendo a Haku.

-Estás loco de remate¿verdad? -Abril comenzó a alterarse- ¡Yo odio la cebolla!

-**Siempre has sido un tubérculo** -le reprochó Rafa a Abril.

-_Bueno, bueno, a ver, Leo y Destructor, dense la mano_.

De muy mala gana, Leo se acercó a Destructor, quien tuviera la oportunidad única de atravesarlo, pero Haku lo impidió.

-_No sé, pero al verlos siento que se conocen de toda la vida... ¡Ahora sí, demos inicio al show!_

Cada uno se fue a su respectiva mesa. Como cuentan con una hora para hacer cinco platillos, deben aprovechar cada minuto...

-Oye Donny -Mickey le preguntó a su hermano- ¿Tu sabías que Rafa tenía una columna en revisión mangai¡Yo creí que era una broma!

-Cállate -Dommy miraba atentamente el televisor- Quien quita y Destructor trate de hacer en caldo de cebolla a Leo.

-¡Eso es asqueroso! -gritó Mickey- ¡Guácala de pollo!

-_Veamos a nuestro Iron Chef_ -Haku se acerca a Destructor- _¡Miren nada más como usa las cuchillas de su armadura para rebanar esa cebolla en finas julianas! Digame¿Su platillo valdrá la pena?_

-**Que valga o no** -interrumpió Rafa- **Mas le vale haber desinfectado su mugrero o de perdido haberlo lavado**.

-_Bueno¿me dejas entrevistar al Iron Chef?_ -Haku se volvió molesto contra Rafa- _Quiero imaginar que debajo de la armadura el tipo tiene lengua o la capacidad intelectual para responder_.

-No se preocupe, Host -Destructor le enseñó las garras a Rafa- ¡Cuando le gane a esa cosa con delantal voy a despacharlo personalmente con un "banquete" que no olvidará!

**-¡¿Tú y cuantos más!?** -dijo enfurecido Rafa sacando los sai's- **¡Me pones un dedo encima y te parto la...!**

-_Vamos ahora con el retador_ -dijo Haku tan pronto hizo una seña para que Zabuza desconectara los micrófonos de Rafa y Destructor, quienes se decían hasta de cómo y cuanto iban a morir- _Leo¿qué nos tienes?_

-Lo siento, pero los platillos son para los jueces.

-_Egoísta_.

Y se pasó el tiempo en menos de lo que Mickey recibió una pizza...

-Méndigo repartidor¡cómo tarda!

-Cállate Mickey, ya van a presentar los platillos.

Sobra decir que hasta Splinter estaba al pendiente de los resultados.

-_Bueno, como esto es Iron Chef America!, empieza nuestro Iron Chef¡Destructor_!

_**Sopa de cebolla**_.

-¡Está muy rica¿No me puedes dar más?

-Ugh! Odio la cebolla.

-**No lo voy a probar**.

_**Hígado encebollado**_.

-¡Qué rico¡Quiero más!

-No me gusta el hígado.

-**No lo voy a probar**.

_**Flores de cebolla**_.

-¡Esto está delicioso!

-¿Cebolla con miel freídas?

-**No lo voy a probar**.

_**Aros de cebolla con crema de cebolla**_.

-¡Rico¡Rico!

-No quiero.

-**No lo voy a probar**.

_**Pastel de cebolla**_.

-_El pastel de cebolla está hecho con harina para pastel marca "**Quemacoco**" Si usted no usa **Quemacoco**, **ESO** que usted hace **NO** es un pastel_ -promocionado por Haku.

-Este... -Goku observó unos minutos la rebanada, pero le bastó con una probada para convencerse- ¡Delicioso!

-Tiene que ser una broma¿En qué cabeza cabe hacer un pastel de cebolla?

-_A mi no me diga nada_ -se defendió Haku- _Yo solo soy el host_.

-_No lo voy a probar ni aunque de eso dependa mi vida_.

Aplausos del público -al parecer los únicos aparte de Gokú que estaban emocionados- y Haku acerca a Leo a la mesa de los jueces.

-_Aprecio tu egoísmo, pero es hora de que los jueces te califiquen_.

_**Pollo encebollado**_.

-¡Está muy sabroso¿A quién se le ocurrió inventar esto?

-Bueno, es una receta interesante y el pollo huele muy bien. ¿Cómo le hiciste?

-Bueno, la receta es de una amiga...

-**O sea que eres un copión **-Rafa agarró una hoja y un lápiz- **Tienes un cero**.

-¡Oye¡Ni siquiera lo probaste!

-_Leo tiene razón Rafa_ -dijo Haku terminándose el plato de Rafa- _está muy jugoso y el sabor no es muy dulce pero tampoco seco, yo le doy un diez_.

-**Tú no eres juez.**

-_Ya sé_.

_**Pescado al mojo de ajo**_.

-¡Ultradelicioso!

-Bueno, tiene un buen sabor, y no por tener ajo le quita calidad al pescado ni a la cebolla.

-**Aquí está tu cero. Apuesto que esta receta también se la copiaste**.

-¡Oyeme!

_**Migas de tomate y cebolla**_.

-¡Quiero más!

-¡Yo también!

-¡_Y yo_!

-**Tu cero. Por si no lo sabías, la tortilla engorda**.

-¡Oh tú...!

_**Tacos de cebolla asada envueltos**_.

-Esto es más que delicioso, es... divino.

-Leo, tienes que cocinar más seguido.

-_Si no fuera por que somos unos desertores de la **aldea oculta entre la niebla**, te llevaría a mi casa_.

-¿Qué? .preguntó más que extrañado Leo.

-_Delicioso_.

-**Tu cero. Esta receta jamás la había visto y no confío en tí**.

-¡Hijo de...! -Fallas técnicas.

_**Tarta de cebolla**_.

-Esto si es raro, pero esta rica, rica.

-¿Tarta de cebolla?

-_La tarta de cebolla fue hecha con la crema para decorar "**Mimifafasol**", Crema **Mimifafasol**, ideal para decorar postres, comidas y muebles, en sus nuevos sabores Cebolla amarilla y pizza de carnes._

-¡Donny! Tienes que pedir esa crema.

-¿Y qué parece que hago Mickey?

-**Cero.**

-_Damas y caballeros, el jurado ha debatido los diversos jutsus usados por los oponentes_...

-¿Qué? -grito unánime.

-_Recetas culinarias de los contrincantes. Hagamos una pausa comercial antes de dar el veredicto_.

_**"¿Cansado de ver lo mismo y lo mismo en la tv?"**_

-Yo sí -dijo Mickey a la tele.

-Mickey, es un comercial.

_**"Harto ya de los programas vacíos, sin contenido o respuestas"**_

-Yo sí -dijo Splinter.

-Maestro Splinter¿usted también?

_**"Pues no lo pienses más. El único programa con todas las respuestas al alcance de tus manos¡Le Omelette!"**_

-¿Le omelette? -preguntaron al unísono Donny, Mickey y Splinter.

_**"Así es, Le omelette. Con sus secciones de chismes, detalles capciosos, entrevistas on-line, cortos de películas y comerciales, la mejor opción para matar al ocio. Promoción válida únicamente en Las rápidas de Naruto y el Shot 15 de The Turtle Shot's"**_

-¡_Sí_! -Dijo Haku aplaudiendo al tiempo que volvían al aire- _No olviden ver **Le omelette**, **mi** show favorito. Ahora, volvamos con los jueces, quienes ya tienen un veredicto._

Rafael se levanta con una hoja en mano y aclara su garganta.

-**Iron Chef Destructor, te odio. Y Leonardo, me caes mal. Aunque Goku y Abril les hayan dado una calificación aprobatoria, para mi tienen cero y de ser posible les quitaría puntos a los dos**.

-¡Méndiga tortuga! -Destructor se quita el traje de chef y rompe una de las cocinitas- ¡Clan del Pie, ataquen! -De entre el público, de las cámaras, de abajo de la mesa de los jueces, los elementos del Clan del Pie (y Stevy) salen con sus armas y equipo para hacer del escenario un baño de sangre- Esta noche vamos a cenar _**Tortuga en caldo de cebolla**_.

-Uck -dijo Abril poniéndose morada.

**-¡Sobre mi cadaver!** -gritó Rafa sacando los Sai's de nuevo y aventándose a la acción.

-_Oye_ -Haku le preguntó a Leo- _¿No le vas a ayudar?_

-Yo no le puse cero a Destructor.

En la guarida...

-¡Rafa está en problemas! -Mickey agarró las patinetas y le dio una al maestro Splinter- ¡Vamos!

-Di la verdad, Mickey. Vas solo por que va a haber guamazos -comentó resignado Donny, pero ambas tortugas vieron que el maestro Splinter ya estaba en el set peleando contra los miembros del Clan del Pie.

-_Amigos y televidentes, esto fue **Iron Chef Ninja**¡Nos vemos en **Le omelette**!_ -**Haku** agarra el pollo y los tacos encebollados y huye con **Zabuza**, **Mizuki** y el **MiniKidomaru** (que hacía de micrófono de Haku) de ahí.

**FIN** del second shot.


End file.
